Orcus
The Order (formerly) *Apocalyptar **League Of Diabolus ***Inner Circle|masters = *Polaris|magic = *Potentia **Igniumis *Praetorus Magic **Apocyra|weapons = *Deverator (Two-Handed Greatsword)}}Orcus is an Emorphian prophet-turned mage who was corrupted prior to the Great Battle of the Elysian Fields at the hands of Polaris. Since helping in the deposing of the Order, Orcus commanded the Apocalyptar's forces. Orcus is a highly skilled user of Praetorus magic and made use of his brute strength by using a large two-handed greatsword, inflicting often fatal damage upon his enemies. He is known for his short temper and brute strength. History Orcus was born on the planet of Emorphi shortly after the Enlightenment. He planned to join the Occult Rangers but was later pushed into the Council Grandeur, becoming the representative of the Emorphian people. He served this position faithfully, becoming a symbol of the Praetorus Magics. He became known as one of the masters of the Praetorian martial arts and helped to promote the class by opening his own school, which became the Order's top Praetorus institution. In the final years of the Order, Panthea brought the Rubicon of Night to him, believing that it was a book of Emorphian origin due to the similar runes. Upon reading it, Orcus was driven with insanity by the content in the book, and joined Polaris in helping to depose the Order. He then began slaughtering other prophets in cold blood, causing a deep rift to rip open within the Order's political structure. Orcus took direct command of the Apocalyptar during The Great Battle of the Elysian Fields and battled with Surgicus before retreating due to his wounds. After the destruction of the Seven Gates of Elysia, Orcus became a key member of the newly formed League Of Diabolus. With the Milky Way cut off, Orcus continued his training, becoming strong and highly skilled. The vast amounts of magic he used continued to corrupt his body turning him into his current state. Orcus continued to stamp out pockets of resistance spread out across Andromeda. Appearance Orcus has a very tall and menacing appearance. His head is covered in a crown of spikes, a byproduct of his corruption by Polaris, and his skin has turned an unhealthy shade of crimson. He wears the remnants of his prophet's robes as a cape. He has two strips of leather that cross over his chest. His lack of armour exposes his muscly and strong physique that is often intimidating to those who fight him. His lower body is armoured by red and black armour plate that covers his hoofed legs. On his right hip is a small Skull of Corruption that supplies him with extra power from Polaris itself. Personality In most instances, Orcus is a calm and composed character when in his passive state, and becomes highly aggressive and brutal when he plans to kill his enemies. When he is not in his frenzy mode he finds the shortest paths to achieving his goals and relies on the mass swarming nature of the Apocalyptar to overrun his foes and gain victory, relying less on strategy and tactics. When interacting with his enemy, Orcus is often composed although is short-tempered and lacks the sophistication and intelligence that other League members have like the Soul Wreaver, his unofficial rival. When he enters his frenzy mode, he becomes highly aggressive and brutal and will stop at nothing to slay his enemy by any means necessary. In this state he will not listen to reason and will only be stopped with his enemy's blood. Strengths Orcus is very strong, being able to lift heavy objects such as cars with a single hand and is a master of Occulti swordplay specifically greatsword combat. This along with his near-impervious demeanour makes it very difficult to cause any serious damage on him. Category:Apocalyptar Category:Antagonists